paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Suggestions
Stolen Tech Archive "I do." :- iFork,pretending to care "Aw crap, I need another Lucifer (or whatever we are calling it these days) to clean this mess up!" :-Gregester, about trying to clean it up. "A mess? I reorganized it for you!." :- GearsGoAwryMan, about the fact he tried to organize it. "Poor iFork. His quote really doesn't make sense now/" :- TLhikan. Give him credit, he tries to be amusing. = Other Suggestions = Pending Talon Vehicle Veterancy Idea Dunno if this has been suggested before or not so please just delete if so, but I was thinking maybe when Talon vehicles of veteran rank or higher (or maybe just Divine rank?) are destroyed out of the wreckage pops a crewman with the same Veterancy who can enter another vehicle to give it that rank ala the US pilot in Generals. Rebel Yell Sound FX If possible, custom sound for the Rebel Yell Protocol would be fairly cereal to me, with each level showing an increase in Confederate "Organization" and morale. Level 1: 1 Guy howling or just general "Hootin' and Hollerin'" Level 2: "FORWARD!" Followed by like 5 guys yelling,whooping, and making your "Rebel Yell Noises", possibly a single tone from a bugle? Level 3: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Followed by what your typical Civil War battle charge would sound like (Whooping and Hollering included), Possibly a few notes from "Dixie". (On a bugle of course.) Terror From The Deep Deep beneath the Pacific, something has found a way to enter our world, and has sent through massive sea monsters called Kaiju to attack populated areas. To stop these attacks, the powers of the world built immense mechs called Jaegers to oppose them. The players control a Shatterdome from which Jaegers and small, mass-produced mechs are deployed, and must protect the city around the Shatterdome while gathering resources. Kaiju will steadily emerge from the crack in the ocean to attack the city, and spread lethal biochemical contaminants on land wherever they walk and especially where they're injured or killed, so you must press them back into the sea and eventually destroy the portal. If too much of the city is destroyed, the humans retreat. Each Paradox nation, including the Protectorate, has contributed a unique skyscraper-sized Jaeger with different capabilities, but they are costly and only one of each can be deployed at a time. Significantly smaller mechs can be mass produced to help or clean up contaminated areas, but it takes Jaegers to truly fight the Kaiju. And beware, for although the first Kaiju assaults are simplistic, the intelligence sending them is no fool and will send deadlier Kaiju with enhanced capabilities such as ranged attacks or flight, and will increase the frequency and intensity of the attacks. Time is very much against the humans. Classical warfare This gamemode is team warfare,read to understand. Team 1 is defending team. It has slight advantages. Team 2 is the attack team. Bothe teams start with a building called "command bunker" where they can build infantry,a garage for vehicles and airport for air vehicles. But no buildings except garissonable bunkers,trenches and similar. In the center of the map is a defense bureau,a big oil refinery,a firebase or other. Team 1 controls the important building in the center and has already occupied bunkers there. The team 2 must capture the important building to get money. Then Team 1 must destroy the important building because the enemy must not have it. After that is done either a protectorate/china/agressive faction comes as team 3. Team 3 has only one commander,but all the normal buildings(Conyard etc.). Team 1 and 2 must wait for their MCV to arrive and hold out eachothers attacks. After a team destroys all other teams,the team wins. Medical units suggestion make killing medical units have a penalty similar to killing civilians (maybe also faction specific; not everybody adheres to the Geneva convention (or Paradox equivalent)) Tech Grinder Plant This capturable tech structure will destroy your own units for a 80% refund while filling a bar. It also gives the player the power: Junk Repair, which is an AoE repair that will last for a few seconds, depleting the bar in the process. Tech Communications Center Provides Paratroopers and Data Link powers. Data Link increases the range and line of sight of all units. Tech Dismantler MLRS This building gives a mini-superweapon, that fires multiple highly powerful missiles at the target point that automatically track and kill enemy vehicles and air units. Does poor damage against buildings. Tech Munitions Plant Increases rates of fire/reduces charge times on all units. Artillery units are 30% cheaper. Tech Jammer Array Releases powerful ECM pulses on the target area, canceling any missile lock for a while. Does not work against infantry launched missiles. Other weapons have reduced range. Warden Defense Turret A tech building, the Warden is equipped with 8 revolver cannons and an AA missile on top. Can use the secondary ability that makes it fire tracer rounds that reveal the fog of war. Killer rabbit (Less silly than you would think) Description: A neutral unit that spawn on certain maps at the beginning of the fight ; around the middle of the map, never near the bases. It moves following a specific path, attacking everyone in range, but collectors, which cannot crush or damage him. It is an infantry killer and attacks vehicle much like a a terror drone. It has also massive amount of health, and retires underground when heavily wounded (<10% HP), to regenerate health. It is immune to infantry killing weaponry, and toxins, ice, and doesn't burn under fire, just takes damage. Secondary: Returns underground when wounded. He comes back after some minutes. Niche: A wrench in the works. He will add a particular strategic element that you will have to live with. Note that he doesn't limit expansion, but simply makes movement more complex. If you, by miraculous means, are able to kill him, you receive a little amount of money. Transport suggestion make mirages project gap fields when carried by a carryall General Defenses Suggestion Make walls connect with other defenses. Crew system Here.(Link because it's long) Other for multi player games when playing with an ally, you should be able to make your ore trucks deliver to the refineries of your allies, allows you to help an ally who's suffered an economical setback. General Protocol Suggestion Make all protocol spawned air units except Thrush and Artemis destructible (with sufficient firepower). Gameplay Enhancements Graphics enhancement: Could new map props be modeled so that civilian cars and trucks and boats are above knee height on the in game infantry. alternatively, could existing ones be enlarged Graphics enhancement: I am not quite sure if missiles and rockets leave long smoke trails, if they do not, the trails should last long enough to allow the projectile to reach its target and then begin to fade at the point of origin. Soviet missiles and rockets should have longer lasting trails then the allied examples. Graphics enhancement: The Napalm strike is nice so far, but if you are not already planning to do this: add the typical white smoke trails that pop up to the sky. You could use the WP smoke effect you originally had for the Cardinal ravens missiles. Gameplay Enhancement: Trenches. They protect infantry garrisoned in them from 90% of small arms fire, but anything explosive will kill all units inside them, along with most indirect fire weapons and normal garrison clearing methods. Gameplay Enhancement: When an infiltrator enters a structure, instead of simply powering down the building, have the effect change depending on the structure that is infiltrated. For example: Defense Bureau- owner temporarily loses radar. Refinery: Cash stolen. Barracks: Faster gaining of veterancy. Gameplay Enhancement: for factions that upgrade their structures to increase their Tech Level Such as the allies and their Con Yard and the Japanese and their production Structures, give some other bonus such as increased survivability and build radius to make building and upgrading them more worthwhile. Also, Decrease the cost of these clearance upgrades(preferably by a lot). Gameplay Enhancement: Upon capturing a facility of a minor faction, a song or two themed to them could play. Say for example you capture a cult temple, a Nod-ish song could play. Gameplay Enhancement: I think it would be neat if, when flame weapons make contact with an area sprayed with toxins, such as desolator Defoliant the mixture explodes. Gameplay Enhancement: a button to disable support powers and super-weapons to make a classic game mode Gameplay Enhancement: One of the Confederate Commanders AI's is coded with a rudimentary knowledge of the other factions and so aims to capture your MCV and buildings and use them against you. This does not extend to building their Super-weapons or high-tiered units. Gameplay Enhancement: Attack Dogs in Multigunner Turrets and Multigunner IFV's act as stealth detectors. Gameplay Enhancement: Occasionally have the enemy commander taunt you, if possible (aka randomly, if it captures a structure, a quick taunt will play) Gameplay Enhancement: Make all selected units in a selection move at the speed of the slowest unit in the selection. Makes it easier to PAWI those slowpoke M100s or speedy Beagles. Gameplay Enhancement: When a Tesla Coil attacks water or something on the water, it does a bit Area of Effect damage. Gameplay Enhancement: Capturable Salvage Ship Have a salvage ship moving around the oceans on some maps, getting units near it makes it give funds to you steadily, and enemy units going near it will capture it for them. Gameplay Enhancement: Some structures consume power to make sure that they don't go kaput. So, when some structures are EMP'd, there's a chance of a "bad thing" happening. Effect and probability depends on structure. All effects are temporary. Examples: Atomic Generator: Slowly take continuous damage. Experimental Complex: AOE effect (like a sudden Shrink), damage or become unusable Tesla Reactor: Discharge electricity, damaging units and structures near it. Space Elevator: Cancel non-queue production (because the falling crates become toasted lol) Disassembler: Remove a small amount of Rust or increase production times. *'Gameplay Enhancement' (sort of) : AKC and Protectorate can kill civilians without losing money * Fort Wars Everybody starts with a Fort Construction Vehicle(FCV,doesn't look like a MCV) and chooses the unpack destination(FCV is uncontrollable,you can only choose where to make a fort,similar to C&C4).You can only construct most basic units(Conscript,Flak Trooper...). The objective is to construct walls and defenses(Most basic) around the main structure(fort) and destroy the enemys center structure. Center structure is a VIP bunker (depends on faction). Parts and Pieces Revision *'team allies world police.' players get an allied warfactory, airfield and boot camp, with only the assault destroyer, arv, riot agent, cryocopter and peacekeeper buildable the city in wich they stand is infested with civilians, drugsrunners,terrorists, auxilary's, roiteers and other manaces (be inventive!) and the goal is to capture all "bad" people without flattening or killing the good (civilians). you may only fire at people once they fire at you. (maybe involve legion security somewhere?) the winner is the one, who when all "bad" people have been caught has the least deaths and the most capture's slash legitimate kills. it can go nasty sometimes, because in some buildings wich are standing around in the city, vechiles like medusa's and other heavy stuff (tanks) can be stored, and rioteers, terrorists and other groups of the like have the tendacy to destroy those buildings once possible, and use those weapons. oh, and forgot to mention a heroic rocketeer called von braun. who fights crime. I really like the concept, it needs some work though *'Trap hunter:' in this game mode the players can team up with either invaders or trappers. the invaders goal is to get a limo/truck through a mountain range (rocky mountains?) within a time limit. the trappers have 2 minutes before the invaders arrive and get to put traps, mines and fake buildings all over a many corridored maze of a map in order to ambush the limo. they also get a small batch of inf to use. (their trap building units will be useless since they dont get PAWI trucks, so the enemy will see the contrucks. (eliminating contruck rushes)) (or do they? in that case, the minelayers and stuff have to go, otherwise the limo goes boom too quickly.) the trick for the invader is to strategically make gambles/predict ambushes to get the limo safely to the other side (there are multiple exits, al guarded by dogs & other units so the trappers cannot block them or the entrance, wich is also guarded) (should we give the invaders dogs? or is that too OP?) Concept is decent. Execution is poor Maybe *'Burrow fields' Objective: you can team up with other players in 2 teams and are allowed to control 1 hero (tanya yuriko whatever (or lower units such as a noble officer or commisar, or templar, wathever is balanced) your objective is to storm the enemy city/settlement/camp. for this, you get your heroes (or captains), who respawn, and you get a constantly producing EP agressor army, who walk through 3 paths from your settlement to a big circle in the middle of the map, from wich 3 roads into the enemies camp lead. every camp entrance is protected by turrets, it is your objective to raze the enemy base to the ground using your heroes straegetically, using them to (for instance) raze the turrets, or push trough the enemy agressor army. it is also possible to gain other units through destroying certain buildings on the map, or other special objectives. Not a bad concept, but needs work. Might in the future Accepted Power Plant Alternate Armour Since conventional forces will have a harder time taking down bases with buildings are going to be harder to destroy, perhaps Power Plants could retain their old armor type to give players without base razors a way to shut down a base without outright destroying the means of production. This would encourage a tactic that was often neglected by players cutting the middleman and destroying the biggest production structure. Balloons They are just like crates, except that they must be collected by airborne units. Walls Modification Make walls and gates placeable on water. But they'll be cool, like submarine nets. Crate Suggestions Random Unit Crate An old fav, this crate gives the player a completely random unit from a pathetic conscript to an Apocalipse Tank. Do not expect it to give you a contruction based unit like an MCV or Nano core though.' '''Experimental Crate a crate of pure chaos, it might cause a shrinkingvortex to appear when touched, or a growthvortex, or a chronoshift, or even a big KABOOM! (generally causes all kinds of experimental effects, wether good or bad) Goop Crate Goops the unit that touches the crate Paradrop Crate The player who touches it gets one paradrop protocol Aura Crate Creates a large aura on top of the crate that buffs all units (even enemy units) that are on top of it. Point-defense Crate Gives the unit (and surronding units) who touched it point-defense drones. Stealth Crate Gives the unit temporary stealth Observation Crate When you touch the crate, a small part of the map around the crate is revealed for a bit of time. Repair Drone Crate Gives the unit that touches it a permanent repair drone that repairs the unit and surronding units. Chronofreeze Crate The unit that touches this crate goes chronofrozen, leaving it vulnerable to enemy attacks Rift Crate This crate creates a small chrono rift, making the unit invincible, but intangible and unmoveable. Destruction Crate (very small chance of getting it) Destroys the unit that touches it All accepted Front lines Each player starts with an army, not a base. They are required to push their way through the enemy's army and past the objective (aka finish line) to win. Reinforcements come in squads can be called in and arrive on your side. Reinforcements are on cooldown and advanced ones require resources (which you get with captured oil derricks and rigs (advanced derricks)) Summoning reinforcements will reset cooldown time on all types of reinforcements. (Units are summoned from the unit tabs) Aka you can choose to get a lot of infantry (fast cooldown, no $ needed) or you can wait and hold out longer for better reinforcements and larger armies. E.g. Infantry Squad (4 PK 1 Javalin, 15s), Infantry Platoon (30PKs 8 Javalins 40s), AT specialists (5PKs 8 Javalins 25s), Armour squad (2 Hammer Tanks 1 Icarus 1 Horizon 35s $1000), Engineer squad (2PKs 1 Javalin 3 Engineers 15s $300). Also, later in game you have options to summon units directly into the battlefield. E.g. Parasquad (4PKs 1 Javalin 25s). Lastly, capturing of Airpads enable the summoning of aircraft that need to rearm and refuel. Concept is accepted Capture the Nuke! An Atomic China bomber has crashed, and dropped it's nuke (on a convenient hover-cart)! Everybody wants to steal it, to find out how it works! Everyone starts with a "Research Lab" structure at their starting location, that cannot be sold, and doesn't really do anything, except build Lab Technician units. In the center of a map, a small, neutral cart with a nuke on it exists. Putting a Lab Technician near it causes it to change to your side, allowing you to move it around. The goal is to get it back to the research lab, whereby the player will be awarded some victory points. The Nuke Cart is slow, and has no attack. It's secondary causes it move even slower, and to continuously take damage, but emit a powerful radiation field that can harm everything near it (including air units), except lab technicians (who wear hazmat suits). The nuke has a lot of health, but if destroyed, it will explode. If the nuke explodes or is captured, it soon re-spawns on the starting point. The game ends when a player has accrued enough victory points. If a player is destroyed, then they can call in a new MCV and are given some starting funds. Nice, accepted! Denied Denied Archive Wall upgrade I II III and IV Description: Tired of little baby tanks destroying your walls while your defences take forever to react you egotistical idiot? Not anymore! Pay us ludicrous amounts of money and your wall hubs will turn into big watchtowers with various infantry in it,troops that patrol on the walls and shoot enemies,and on higher tiers anti-armor and sniper units,plus only tier IV bonus,big sentry guns for extra pleasure killing tiny baby infantry! Oh,don't forget fences,you don't want your troops to trip and fall from the walls don't you? And even better,we don't care who you are and who do you work for(all factions with walls). Visual description: Wall hubs turn into watchtowers and basic infantry in there will shoot enemies,you can't call them out,nor put more units in it. Infantry walks on the walls and acts the same as the infantry in the watchtowers. Tier II gives you snipers in watchtowers,tier III small sentry guns on the walls and anti armor units(example:flak trooper),And Tier IV upgrades the sentry guns to stronger ones,and increase the strenght of the walls. Niche: Walls that actually help defend your base,high cost and all factions so it's not overpowered. No joke/bullshit suggestions Gameplay Enhancement: Flamers and some other weapons (like Desolator Defoilant and radiations of Atomic Kingdom) should neutralize cover at all times. Cover was scrapped Gameplay Enhancement: The secondary for the Soviet sniper, instead of being camouflage, which should be default like other snipers, should be a magno-projector, a mine-like object that draws bullets toward it and/or EMPs units in a small radius around it, and self-destructs (without a explosion, it just falls apart, or, if there absolutely has to be an explosion, make it VERY small) in about 15 seconds. It DOES have a health bar, and can be destroyed before the self-destruct. The Sniper already has a secondary Gameplay Enhancement: Give there more variety to what crates hold (Such as a random unit). Also make crates more generic (No more crates with a veteran symbol). Done Gameplay Enhancement: Instead of having Hallucinatory Tanks stun infantry, it should cause them to go berserk instead. Wrong page for this suggestion Gameplay Enhancement: Name one of the Syndicate themes 'for fun and profit' No idea what the hell this is Gameplay Enhancement: When a Chinese unit reaches heroic, it gets a red banner/sash/lantern/whatever. Red is lucky in Chinese. Chinese don't gain experience, and Red is also the Communist colour, which clones are indoctrinated to recognise as hostile Allied Conyard and Command Hub Suggestio/Addition (No model changes required for Conyard, minor model addition to Command Hub for visual purposes) Gameplay: * Allied Conyard and Command Hub grant a minor to moderate (depending on usefelness and balance) increase in range to the weaponry of friendly units and defences within a certain radius due to coordination and targeting relays and printable charts. * Conyards give units and defences within a certain radius reduced damage from attacks, due to an internal team of multitasking mechanics/surgeons/engineers. * Command Hubs receive a small spectrum painter (nonstackable) that functions similarly to those used by Guardians and Cardinals. Reasoning: The Allies have a very slow conventional build up and very slow expansion, making their bases few and with relatively few, low tier units defending them when other factions are already tiering up and amassing force. They are also good at supporting their troops and making them hit hard for what they are. This would help support what troops they do have in a useful, but alone useless capacity - thus making them still need actual units and/or defences nearby to take advantage of the benefits. Conyards, in addition, would have a defensive and protective focus, while Command Hubs would be useful as fire support. Major Model Suggestions Defence Bureau- Allied Logo on rotating ball. No, that's dumb Engineer- Partial remodel, remove apron, shrink briefcase. No, the apron is hilarious Gap Tower- Eight octagonal pillars around core, instead of the current four. No, that's silly Pavlov- Full remodel, only keep the bell, everything else can go. He's going to do that Pion- How does it move on ground with skis? Awesomely Trade skis for treads Icarus AAA- Less boxy, less like a pickup truck. No, it's awesome Barracks- Enable other door. (they only use one) Why would they care? Soviet walls- Propaganda posters (new ones, or the ones on soviet construction sites. No Kirovs- Paint bombs red, add soviet logo. Good god, why are you nitpicking so much? Imperial buildings- Add more stuff as building gets upgraded. (the enemy can see the three stripes anyway) Okay, they're probably going to do that Engineers: Friendly Capture Enable non-combat engineers to capture friendly (your co-commanders) structures by force-attacking them. (Very useful when not playing alone as well) Do you have any idea how badly this will be abused? Observation Post I think it would make sense if the Observation post neutral tech structure revealed stealthed units as well as providing a sight range. It would them more useful and, to me at least, give some incentive to capture one. Paradox Wiki Suggestions *'Download sections' Can there be a replay section on the paradox wiki where people can post replays, along with a Commenter subsection where people can take replays in the replay section and comment on them? Can there also be a map section, where people can post user-made maps? If there isn't a way you can upload to the wiki, then we can just use some free file-hosting service, or make a new wiki article with the file in it. Though, the embed file might work by itself. *'"Pros and Cons" template' Like the EVA Database (C&C Wiki), could there be a "Pros and Cons" template for tactical and strategic overviews on units and base defences that are already in the mod or have been clearly defined? No Game mode Types *'Share of Chaos' Objective: Get as many victory points as possible before time runs out. You can get victory points by capturing the tech centre, stealing half your enemy's points by destroying them, and you also get points gradually over time. Description: Each player starts out with 10 victory points, the beginning of the match is usually a race to capture the tech centre, which generates a lot of money and gives victory points at a higher rate for the player who captures it, but also puts that player as one of the highest priority targets. You can also get victory points by destroying one of your enemies, which transfers half of their victory points to you. A destroyed player will get a new MCV. All players also get gradual victory points over time, making late game battles more important than early game battles. *'Morale Warfare' Morale warfare is played by 2 players, on maps specially designed for the game mode. One player attacks, while the other defends. The defending player has a much better position (more ore nodes and oil derricks). The attacking player spawns far from ore nodes, and has to move towards them. The map itself is a city associated with the defending faction. The goal of the attacking player is to destroy three landmarks that are on the map. (Optional) Additional landmarks can be added as targets that give a reward when destroyed. The Goal of the defending player is to keep at least one landmark standing for 45 minutes (time can be corrected, depending on factions.) If any landmark is standing when the timer reaches the end, the defending player wins. If all three landmarks fall before the end, the attacker wins. Two landmarks are located near the centre of the map, to its left and right. The last one is very near the defender's base. (again optional) If one landmark is destroyed, all oil derricks are destroyed along with it. (the idea was made with the city of Belgrade in mind, but it can be applied to most famous cities) *'Facilitated Escape' Facilitated Escape is always played by 6 players. There are two teams the escapers and the hunters, the escaper team is split up into subteams, 2 facilitators, and one prime player. The prime player gets a very highly armoured slow unit, that has to follow a specific path, and cannot attack. If the unit reaches the end of the path, then the escapers win, if not, the hunters win. Along the path, there are two gigantic bases owned by the facilitators, with base defences covering the entire path, the facilitators get a few production buildings to build units, too. The facilitators actually have two bases, the ones along the path, and one far away from the path (half of the far away base is owned by one facilitator, the other half is owned by the other facilitator). The one along the path (with defences) is always iron curtained, and therefore, invincible, the only way for the hunters to put a dent in the path base is to destroy an iron curtain located in the far away base. When the iron curtain is destroyed, all defences in the path base gets destroyed automatically, and the path base is no longer iron curtained leaving the hunters units to destroy the path base easily. When the path bases are destroyed, the prime player is longer shielded by the facilitators' armies and base defences, which makes it easy prey. Along with the prime unit, the prime player has a very small army, mostly filled with support units. The facilitators have small armies, too, but they are mostly filled with basic damage units. The facilitators are the only people who can build new units. The hunters have a large varied army, to handle most situations, if used correctly. Once the hunters destroy the iron curtain, each hunter gets a choice of either having: one level two time bomb, one pure anti-infantry unit drop, one pure anti-air unit drop, one pure anti-ground unit drop, one pure anti-naval unit drop, one pure support unit drop, or one varied unit drop. Every time the hunters destroy a facilitator, they get to chose one more special protocol. The faction you chose has nothing to do with what units you get or what base you get. It actually effects nothing, for balance purposes. The hunters also get a small airbase that cannot build units. *'Apocalypse' Feeling the need for needless destruction? In this mode you have a large area full of a variety of hostiles which can be destroyed in any number of ways. Your goal is to cause more destruction than your opponents, who you can attack; before time runs out. *''' Payload ' Attack/Defend Map, Attackers respawn, defenders do not. One team has a big fortress, the other a big bomb. The bomb is indestructible, and when the attacking team has a ground unit next to the payload, it moves forward towards the fortress. The attackers are not allowed to have superweapons for balance sake (imagine a Chinese NUKE hitting you). The attackers need to push the bomb to the destination in a fixed time limit. The defenders need to prevent them from doing so. After a certain time of inactivity, the payload will move backwards, eroding past progress. The final destination is slightly outside the defender's base so as to make it easier for attackers to push that last stretch (imagine if you had to push it THROUGH a fortress STUFFED with wave force cannons and the like). The payload follows a fixed path (maybe a railway track or road, depending on what the payload is). Defenders will have terrain advantage, better resource nodes, defender's advantage (such as turrets), big defences at the fortress and a larger starting army and a starting base (instead of the MCV attackers start off with). *' Arena ' APM. APM. APM. What else can I say, a 1v1, 2v2 or 3v3 mode, each player is given a full base with 100% tech and a finite amount of resources to build units or buy protocols. Units instantly build. Players cannot see their enemies’ armies so they will have to anticipate what their opponent has. (Also gives the possibility of cheese, such as going mass Kirovs if you suspect a lack of AA) After 30s all units are teleported into the middle of the map (a confined arena) to fight. Annihilation of opponent gives 10 points + extra time bonus (5 points for each minute). If five minutes pass and annihilation has not occurred, each side gets 5 points (even if its 1 MiG vs 50 Apocalypses, or 1 Auto go vs 3 Hammers). Each player will then gain additional resources. When one team has accumulated 30 (or more) points, they win. Resources carry forward from previous rounds, so it might be strategic to save up a few thousand credits for those two extra Kirovs to win the game. *' Terror Ball! ' Players Start as normal, and can re-spawn if destroyed. Similar to assassination mode. In the centre of the map is a small ball with legs, based on the Terror Drone. The ball is neutral, invincible, and not controllable by either player. When a vehicle approaches the ball, the ball will leap inside, and infect that vehicle, with a large symbol appearing above the vehicle to let players know where the ball is. The infected vehicle is not damaged by the ball, and gains a health buff, but cannot fire its weapon. Unlike a normal terror drone, the ball is NOT destroyed when the infected vehicle is blown up, but instead pops out, ready to infect again. As long as the ball is in one of your vehicles victory points are generated at a steady rate for your team. Be warned that repairing the ball carrying vehicle at a war factory, or with an engineer IFV (or any other method that you would repair the vehicle with) will destroy the ball, so you cannot just sit in your base and repair the ball carrier! The goal is to hold onto the ball until you have enough to win. *'Prime Target''' (inspiration, prime hunter from metroid prime hunter) Works like: Players begin normally, but their MCV respawns like in assassination target. In the middle of the map sits a strong building which doesn't do anything, but upon destruction of the building by a unit, that unit gets the special "prime target" status (the building must not be destroyed by superweapons or protocols, I don't know how to avoid that) This status gives a hp bug which drains your HP to zero in 2/1 minute, but also slowly gives points to the owner of the unit. The unit can replenish HP (thus get extra time alive) by destroying units/buildings. Upon destruction the unit/structure which destroyed the unit gets the status If killed by the bug, the first unit that makes a kill thereafter gets the status. Player with most points after set amount of time wins. (I don't know if this is possible code wise) *''' Wave Defence ' Like tower defence only crunchy! Basically the same as tower defence, except less base defences, your base is in the waves' path and the waves consist of more than one type of unit, who fight back. Waves are also smaller than most Td maps. *'Convoy''' Description: There is two teams, the attackers and the defenders. There is no land on the map, just water. Both teams start with an air force and a navy. The attacker's forces are built for offense and the defender's forces for defence. The attacker must destroy the convoy. The defender must defend it until it reaches the shipyard on the other side. Each team has some airfields and some docks (both unable to build anything). Inspiration: The Battle of the Atlantic in RL No, no, no, no, no, no, and no. Tech Structures Transportation Station Capturable. A transportation station consists of two buildings. When one building is captured, the other also gets captured. A transportation station has the special ability of teleporting all units near it to the corresponding transportation station. Secondary: Transport Alt Version: Another version of the transportation station requires for both sides to be captured, and each transportation station is able to transport units to any other transportation station. Repair Pad Capturable. When captured, it will release repair drones, these repair drones don't repair as fast as ones on the crusher crane and armour facility. It also has a pad which any ground vehicle can garrison, when the vehicle garrisons the repair pad, the vehicle heals very quickly. Lastly, it has one airfield space, which can repair and rearm one aircraft. Tank Bunker Any one tank can garrison a neutral tank bunker, and it will receive a large defensive and range bonus. The tank bunker has the ability to evacuate any unit in it. When the tank bunker is destroyed with a tank inside of it, the tank is not destroyed, but takes a large amount of damage. Tanks will usually de-garrison a tank bunker when the tank bunker is low on health, but you can force them back in. Tank bunker is to tank as garrisonable building is to infantry. Neutral Aura Spot More of a glowing ring on the ground than a building, any unit on a neutral aura spot will receive a large buff. Digitech Aura Center When a commander captures an aura center, the aura center projects an aura that buffs friendly units and de-buffs enemy units. Paratrooper center Lets any commander who captures it paradrop infantry every few minutes Grand Observation Post Lets you see a very large area of the map, or even all of it in some cases, unlike regular observation posts, these ones should not come back once destroyed, and there can be large fights over grand observation posts. Minefield Creator A building that constantly generators a large minefield around it, it is not capturable but you can repair it. If attacked for long enough, it will stop producing mines, but an engineer can repair it after it breaks Black Hole Generator Not Capturable. Creates a gigantic black hole field, and has a large amount of armour. Minor Faction Center Upon capturing a minor faction center, the capturer gets a protocol to summon a minor faction of his/her choice on to any visible part of the battlefield. If the enemy then captures the center, the last minor faction summoned will be destroyed, and then the enemy will get to summon his/her minor faction of choice. If someone destroys a summoned minor faction, the building that summoned it will turn neutral. There are two types of minor faction centers: Controlled and Civilian. A controlled minor faction center's summoned faction will be able to be controlled by the summoner, a civilian summoned faction is not controlled by the summoner, and may even attack the summoner. Campfire Reveals areas around it to everyone on the battlefield. Lamp post Whenever any friendly unit see's a lamp post a large area around the lamp post is revealed, and it stays revealed until your units leave its vicinity Abandoned PAWI Tower Unlike PAWI Stations, these cloak enemy and allied units alike. They can be captured, but all capturing it does is give you the ability to turn the PAWI on and off, it will still cloak enemy units when captured. Building pad The building pad would be a tech structure who can be captured by an engeneer. After that, the pad give a building zone on it where the player and his allies can build structures and defenses. To pack up and unpack units, the special ability of the pad is to drill up and deploy somewhere on water or on ground. Almost slower than the Talon MCV, the structure is extremely strong, can no be sell, sniped, recaptured if not destroyed. If destroyed, the structure will rest in place and delete the thing on it in a large explosion. Another way to get one could be to capture a "Building Pad Command Center", who can command the building pad (Free, but one per command center) who land like the mercenaries in Starcraft II. http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/building-pad. GAP generator tower Name speaks for itself Reinforcement Pad Allows the guy who captured it one free tank every two minutes via airdrop (Tank depends on faction, e.g. Allied get guardian, Soviets Hammer, Confeds Mastiff, etc.) Civilian Power Plant Provides a Super Reactor's worth of power, garrisonable. Does NOT explode when destroyed. ' Orbital Uplink Station ' Secondary fire allows you to reveal an area of a map for 20 seconds, detects mirages AND cloaked units. Cooldown approx 5 minutes. Ranger Station': A wooden tower and small accompanying building on a concrete foundation, this common building in the USA, Canada, and the United Kingdom, will act as a hub from which Allied Reservists can run to in times of invasion to pick up arms and equipment. When captured, the 3 Ranger Scout Cars in it's perimeter will work for you, and the structure has the ability to train Defenders and Rocket Defenders. The tower can also be garrisoned with 3 infantry for protection. Having trouble holding an area? Whilst smaller than the Reservist's Command Center, it has a flashbang grenade launcher which can clear garrisoned buildings around it. Thus, they're almost always found in town centers at risk of invasion. News Station': Local news crews and international news crews are willing to pay huge sums of money for exclusive broadcasting rights in a battle and any commander lucky enough to capture this structure will receive a steady income flow ($500 per second) futhermore theses structures can build news vans and news reporters get them near some battles and reap in alot of income however the enemy will fire on these vans and reporters so it is best to keep them at a safe distance if they killed the income you made from that battle is lost Abandoned Helipad': After the 2nd great world war II many millions of these structures still remained eveywhere around the world civilians started to use them as land pads and storage areas and found free construction materials and tools around in a small underground bunker which was used to build the aircraft many farmers own 100 or more of these pads and use them as storage or a landing pad for there crop dusters. how ever if captured by a commander regardless of alligiance they will be able to build various old aircraft and even land their newer aircraft to rearm and repair using the construction materials Buildible Aircraft: Hawker,Lonbow MK1, LongBow MK2, Hind, Mig (old one) and the Yak. In their original paint jobs Construction Site: Many construction sites around the world have ample amount of resources and materials in them clever commanders can use these sites to repair there vehicles much faster than the mechanic though the vehicles have to come near the construction site to get repairs ability, Repais vehicles 2x faster than the mechanic Abandoned Soviet Warfactory: Though the 2nd war was over many soviet bases still remained intact due to the huge quantity of custruction materials and men left over for a time they waged a guriella war agaianst the allies using there remaining forces as well captured allied vehicles using what ever parts they could get a hold on but three months into this small war they were called back to the motherland to secretly train the next generation of troops for the next invasion many of the building they used were abandoned and left to mother nature however they are still well equiped enough to reproduce the vehicles it once used to produce Note: this is a tech structure which allows a limited porduction of great world war 2 units after the maxiumum amount of units are build the structure becomes useless Buildible units 5-10 Anvil tanks, 6-7 V2 rocket launchers, 2-3 JS2 mammoth tanks, 3-5 Captured Mastiff tanks, Airpad Allies built so much of these structures in the last war that many of them were still left on the field. If a commander,regardless of his/her alleigance can capture this facility and turn the power grid on,he or she can use this structure as a resupply base for a single aircraft. RPG Tower These bunkers that are equipped with simple RPG launchers can be captured by any infantry. The infantry garrisoning this bunker can operate the bunker,without the need of an engineer. Once an infantry de-garrisons this structure, the control of the turret is neutral. Wave-Generator These tech structures create gigantic waves that slow down any ship passing by. They can be turned on and off depending on the players choice. Ion Cannon Control Center Allows a commander to fire the Ion Cannon superweapon. It was GDI's signature weapon, and with all the references to the Tiberium universe, why not? If not as tech structure, then maybe as the Talon's superweapon. EMP Control Center: Allows a player to fire an EMP Blast upon thed battlefeild every 4:30, diabling vehicles, structures, and destroying air units. - Jamming Tower: These tech structures prevent nearby units from attacking when it is active. It activates every 1 minute and lasts 30 seconds but it has a very large AoE,affects aircraft and affects units of both sides. Infantry are not affected. Workshop: These structures give the ability to cast repairs to anywhere on the field (like generals support power) and cools down for one minute. Aircraft Detection Tower: These tech structures start up a siren whenever an enemy aircraft passes by. It also uses a target designator to weaken the enemy armour,but is only effective against aircraft. Psychic Beacon: These tech structures send psychic waves to anywhere on the map to deal %25 damage to anything. They are like mini-superweapons,but the cooldown is very long. Expansion Point: Structures that produce build radius,they are also equipped with Anti-Aircraft Missiles and chainguns for anti-infantry work. Mine Layer Depot: This structure allows the player to build mine layers. -Sub Unit: Mine Layer: (800/10/0:20) Minelayers that are equipped with anti-tank mines. Can lay a small minefield every minute. Firebase: Heavy artilerry cannon,firebases are perfect for laying down support fire against enemy at long ranges but they are not very accurate. Junkyard: Pretty much a tech crusher crane,minus the construction ability. PAWI Station: These structures cloak everything around them including themselves. They take 200 power and can be turned off with secondary. Has a bigger AoE than the more portable Confederate version. (PAWI Tower) Internet Center: For every Engineer inside,this structure generates 10 credits per second. They must be captured before garrisoning. (Same rate as Oil Derrick) Resonance Detector: Uses finely tuned technology to find, and reveal a small radius around ore mines, gem mines, oil derricks, and any burrowing unit (when active). This can be useful as it shows who is in control of which nodes, and provides a small radius with which powers can be used in. Defense Point: A garrisonable building, (when captured by an engineer), this building self repairs, has 3 repair drones, and contains a small ore excavation point that provides 5 credits every 10 seconds. Infantry inside it can observe the landscape carefully with binoculars, so it can spot Mirage Tanks and such. If destroyed, (which is hard as it has 3/4 the armour of a Construction Yard), it is automatically rebuilt with 5hp into a neutral state after 2 minutes. The hulk that rebuilds itself can also be destroyed, but what's the point? It's easier and better for your troops to leave it alone. Data Node Tech Station: Built by the Empire to observe the Allies and Soviets, this building manages to listen in on enemy communications, and so becomes a Tech Center. Infiltrating this building will not only give you access to the best Stolen Tech unit in the game, it will destroy it, meaning no-one else can get it. Sub-Unit- Apocalypse Crawler: A unit that everyone fears. Stolen Allied and Soviet Technology with an Imperial twist gives a unit that can crush any opposition. A massive behemoth on legs, armed with 3 Apocalypse Tank Cannons, 2 Allied Spectrum Guns, and the Empire's Anti-air arrays, the secondary ability of this unit is to self-destruct, creating a gravamagnetic-vacuum implosion that sucks all units and projectiles in, then repels them, destroying anything within a small radius. And I mean anything, including the Apocalypse Crawler itself. Building this unit will destroy your Stolen Tech producing building (e.g. Confederate Radar Dome), and it's archives, erasing the blueprints from the archives. It's just that big. This means only one can exist at a time. Ridiculously overpowered? Yes. It's armour is about the same as one and a half construction yards. experimental chronosphere: a ra1 style chronosphere. primery can teleport 1 unit. however, it also allows the construction of certain units from the future/past/alternative universes. this could already be ingame, e.g the anvil, mamoth,beagle etc. Superbomb (the name is temporary): Description: It is a capturable tier 3 Timebomb without its (original) teleporter. As soon as its captured the plaver can instantly send it anywhere (maybe giving each faction its own delivery animation, like the confederates a sidewinder burrow tank that delivers it and burrows away or the syndicate drops its with a alexander class private jet in a animation similar to the artemis) as its main means of transportation, not its seconday. Secondary would be to set a 15 second explosion timer during which the player cant control it but a enemy engineer can capture it and use it against the original player who then can also capture it during the 15 seconds if he or she is fast enough. If the Player fails to capture it during the 15 seconds it explodes like the original time bomb. Niche it fills: 1. A distraction for the commander as he now also has to watch out for the bomb and a methode to distract the enemy commander while gathering an army and/or attacking an outpost 2. A methode to cripple the enemies economy or turn the tide of a battle. Sorry for the long text, couldnt find a way to sum it up without leaving out an important detail. V3 super cannon During a previous war, the Soviets built massive cannons all over Europe in a bid to halt the Allied march towards Moscow. These 100cm guns can still be found today, along with what ammunition wasn't used, and an engineer can renovate one to use as a mini-superweapon. The V3 can, as a primary attack, land a large shell anywhere the Commander has explored, causing massive damage to whomever happens to be there. Secondary has the engineer modify the shell to cause a faction-specific secondary effect, but the process takes a while longer than the norm. Ore Intoxifier During WW II, the Allies produced Ore Purifiers to enhance income. In the aftermath, these buildings were abandoned, and the chemicals never touched. Years after decaying, the chemicals escaped the vats into the ground surrounding the structure, tainting it with selectively harmful capabilities. Throughout the course of a game, the tainted ground will grow to an understandably large radius, covering anything but water. If the Ore Intoxifier is destroyed, the ground will recover on its own. The chemicals do not affect water. The chemicals inside the Intoxifier prevent any faction from owning the structure, while the chemicals outside are considered a hazard. Most vehicles that cross the tainted ground will be damaged (~15dmg/s), however, infantry and light vehicles (small and/or physically light) can pass unharmed. Aircraft are also unaffected. Niche it fills: A hostile, but neutral, building that can obscure late game play by crippling heavy attacks, while not affecting the normal early game scouting. Can also be added to create strategies that involve moving armies in a non-linear fashion. Doing the top one, all the other ones are silly Category:MiscellaneousSuggestions